Yamazaki Tsutomu
Perfil thumb|290px|Yamazaki Tsutomu *'Nombre:' 山﨑努 (やまざき つとむ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamazaki Tsutomu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Hikaru Mayuzumi (黛ひかる) e hija/actriz Yamazaki Naoko (山崎直子) Dramas *A de wa Nai Kimi to (TV Tokyo, 2018) *LEADERS II (TBS, 2017) *Red Cross (TBS, 2015) *Roosevelt Game (TBS, 2014) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Quilt no Ie (NHK, 2012) *Honto to Uso to Tequila (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Futatsu no Sokoku (NTV, 2005) *Chichi no Umi, Boku no Sora (NTV, 2004) *Tsugumi e... (TV Asahi, 2000) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Jitsuroku Hanzai Shi Shirizu Shinsetsu San Oku En Jiken (Fuji TV, 1991) *San Shimai (NHK, 1967) Películas *Nagai Owakare (2019) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Mori, The Artist's Habitat (2018) *The Crimes That Bind (2018) *Blade of the Immortal (2017) *The Magnificent Nine (2016) *The Actor (2016) *The Emperor in August (2015) *Kakekomi Onna to Kakedashi Otoko (2015) *As the God's Will (2014) voz *Wara no Tate (2013) *Kiseki no Ringo (2013) *Hayabusa: The Long Voyage Home (2012) *The Woodsman and the Rain (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *The Ramen Girl (2008) *Departures (2008) *The Climbers High Kuraimazu hai (2008) *Kurosagi: The Movie (2008) *Dolphin blue: Fuji, mou ichido sora e (2007) *Crickets / Korogi (2006) *What the Snow Brings / Yuki ni negau koto (2005) *Shinibana (2004) *Crying Out Love, In the Center of the World (2004) *Thirteen Steps / 13 kaidan (2003) *Doing Time / Keimusho no naka (2002) *Copycat Killer / Mohouhan (2002) *Go (2001) *Go Heat Man! (2001) * Tengoku kara kita otoko-tachi (2001) *White Collar Worker Kintaro / Sarariiman Kintaro (1999) *Wait and See / Ah haru (1998) *Beautiful Sunday (1998) *A Quiet Life / Shizukana seikatsu (1995) *A Mature Woman / Onna zakari (1994) *Samurai Kids / Mizu no tabibito: Samurai kizzu (1993) *Made in Japan / Bokura wa minna ikiteiru (1993) *Nakibokuro (1991) *Rikyu (1989) *Sweet Home | (1989) *Marusa no onna (1987) *Tampopo (1985) *Ososhiki (1984) *Farewell to the Ark / Saraba hakobune (1984) *Lovers Lost / Dotonborigawa (1982) *Daiamondo wa kizutsukanai (1982) *Play it, Boogie-Woogie (1981) *Jishin retto (1980) *Kagemusha (1980) *Yashagaike (1979) *Sono go no jingi naki tatakai (1979) *Kotei no inai hachigatsu (1978) *Village of the Eight Tombs / Yatsu haka-mura (1977) *Shin jingi naki tatakai: Kumicho no kubi (1975) *Onna ikitemasu: Sakariba wataridori (1972) *Ordinary Darkness / Kuro no honryu (1972) *Kaoyaku (1971) *Fujisancho (1970) *Tora-San 2: Tora San's Cherished Mothe (1969) *Akane-gumo (1967) *Honkon no shiroibara (1965) *Sugata Sanshiro (1965) *Akahige (1965) *School for Sex / Nikutai no gakko (1965) *Aku no monsho (1964) *Onna no rekishi (1963) *Tasaka wa yondeiru (1963) *Gojuman-nin no isan (1963) *Tengoku to jigoku (1963) *Heso no taisho (1962) *Musume to watashi (1962) *Ashita aru kagiri (1962) *Woman of Design / Sono bashoni onna arite (1962) *Tokyo yawa (1961) *The Angry Sea / Chi no hate ni ikuru mono (1960) *Daigaku no sanzokutachi (1960) Reconocimientos *'2009 32nd Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role por Departures *'2002 25th Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role por Go *'2001 44th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Go Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1959. *'Educación:''' Ueno High School. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamazaki Tsutomu.jpg Yamazaki Tsutomu 2.jpg やまざき つとむ.png Yamazaki Tsutomu 4.jpg Categoría:JActor